ME SIENTO TAN SOLA GLORIA TREVI
by uNna thall lizzy
Summary: sarada uchiha un dia por estar a solas con boruto uzumaki paso algo que le cambio su vida y ella se queda sola cargando con el producto de ese error que cometieron ambos


ME SIENTO TAN SOLA GLORIA TREVI

HOLAAAAA me llamo lizbeth pero ustedes me pueden decir lizzy este es mi primer fanfic lo tenia apuntado en una libreta y lo hise un dia que no tenia nada que hacer me inspire en una canción que escuchaba desde que iba en primaria y bueno sin mas que comentar comencemos

Pensamientos

Tuve miedo de estar

Tan solos los dos

Me puse a temblar

Cuando el se acerco a mi

Dos jóvenes adolecentes de 16 años cada uno estaban totalmente solos en el bosque de un campo de entrenamiento una pelinegra de nombre sarada y un rubio de nombre boruto sarada estaba nerviosa de estar sola con el y boruto se empezó a acercar a ella lo cual provoco que la pelinegra se pusiera mas nerviosa

Boruto: tranquila esto te va a gustar_ mientras la besaba

pude sentir que no tendría voluntad

apenas y dije no

y el me empezo a desnudar

boruto la besaba y ella le correspondía y de dejaban llevar nomas que pensó en lo que pasaría a pesar que ama a boruto no son nada mas que compañeros de equipo se separo de el de golpe

Sarada : no puedo hacerlo _ y boruto le empezó a quitar la blusa

Boruto : vamos solo dejate llevar

Y me puse a llorar

Poco despues del final

Sus ojos su adios

Me dieron la verdad

Sarada veía con lagrimas en los ojos como boruto se vestia y ni se dignaba en verla

Boruto : adios sarada

Sarada : que _y la voltio a ver con una mirada de lastima

Boruto : el viejo me va a mandar fuera del país y puede ser que ya no regrese _ y sarada lloraba mas fuerte y entendió algo muy doloroso para ella

pude saber que el no seria para mi

y yo si para el

aunque nunca lo vuelva ver

aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver

sarada se decepciono del amor de su vida

sarada :solo me utilizaste verdad _ boruto no le respondió solo se fue dejándola triste y decepcionada _ ya yo soy tuya y tu que ya no te volveré a ver _mientras se paraba para vestirse

poco tiempo despues

tuve un nuevo temor

mi cuerpo cambio con una revolucion

ya ha pasado dos meses desde que boruto se fue y sarada estaba asustada ya llevaba 6 semanas de retraso y hoy fue a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo mintiéndole a la muchacha que era para una amiga llegando a su casa estaba totalmente sola sus papas estaban fuera de la aldea y se la hiso y el resultado fue positivo empezó a llorar se iba a dejar caer de rodillas nomas que el echo de que tenia algo dentro de ella la aterrorizo

sarada :estoy embarazada de borutono es posible _ mientras se tapaba la cara cojn sus manos

me canse de esperar

lo que llege a cada mes

fue cuando comprendi

que algo crese dentro de mi

sarada aun no lo creía que estaba embarazada y un dia estando sola en su alcoba activo su sharingan y se observo el vientre y lo vio a su bebe ya formado y se movia veía sus latidos del corazón y lo comprendió

sarada : algo crese dentro de mi _ mientras acariciaba su vientre_ por lo que veo ya tienes 3 meses dentro de mi verdad _mientras sonreía de medio lado

y quisiera llorar

y quisiera gritar

que me siento tan sola

que casi juro que el dia que el me abandono

sarada se levanto temprano se fijo en el espejo y lo que vio la dejo helada se le noto un diminuto bulto en el vientre tenia ganas de llorar quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas maldecir al uzumaki pero aun lo ama quiere odiarlo `pero no puede lo ama tanto que le dolio mas que se haya ido que el hecho que la haya dejado preñada

sarada : chico tonto

que el sol me huye para no ver mi

dolor y mi mayor consuelo

me da tanto miedo

se mueve y crese dentro de mi cuerpo

sarada estaba aterrorizada aun no creía que iba a ser madre a los 16 años de edad

sarada: que egoísta soy hay mujeres que anelan tener este privilegio y para mi no lo es y que maldita mientras que a mi madre y a la primera dama de la aldea les gusta la idea de ser madres y ami me da pavor _y activo su sharingan y vio a su bebe como se movia _ya creciste tengo ya 4 meses de embarazo

y la casa temblo cuando papa se entero

lo debes perder fue lo que ordeno

pues la gran sociedad

no se debe enterar

sasuke estaba en la aldea desde hace 5 meses y noto que su hija subió de peso y que además actuaba extraño ya no entrenaba inventaba cualquier excusa para no hacerlo creyo que estaba enferma llegando a su casa vio a su hija pero algo llamo su atención un pequeño bulto en su abdomen activo su sharingan y lo que vio lo dejo helado

sasuke : sarada estas embarazada _sarada dio un pequeño brinco

sarada : como se dio cuenta _ y vio que tenia activado el sharingan _ N-o _dijo nerviosa y tartamudiando _ PPa-pa _ y en eso llego sakura y vio como sasuke tomaba del brazo y sangolotiaba a su hija y sakura le quito a su hija quedando en medio de los dos

sakura : que pasa

sasuke : no voy a permitir que tu _mientras señalaba a sarada con el brazo _ dañes el honor de la familia

sarada : no se de que estas hablando _ mientras trataba de no llorar y sakura seguía sin entender

sakura :vamos que pasa

sasuke : que sarada esta embarazada _ sakura quedo en shock y sarada ya no aguanto mas las ganas de llorar y estaba asustada su padre estaba furioso _ por lo que veo tienes 4 meses _ mientras sasuke se trataba de calmar _quien es el padre _ y sarada se quedo callada _ DI QUIEN ES EL PADRE _ grito furioso y sarada siguió callada hubo un incomodo silencio _ lo vas a tener que perder _ y sarada vio con terror a su padre _ nadie se debe enterar que eres una desonra para el clan

no me dolieron los golpes

tanto como mi soledad

ella también lo apoyo

en lo que el decidio

sarada veía con terror a su padre _ no papa _ dijo ella mientras abrazaba su vientre con desesperación _ es mi hijo no lo puedo hacer ademas es de boruto

sasuke : lo vas a hacer por que lo digo yo _ mientras sacaba una cuerda y se acercaba a ella y sarada se asusto aun mas _ o si no yo lo voy a hacer

sarada : no papa no le hagas daño a mi hijo _ sintió un latigazo nomas que ella se puso de espalda y todo el tiempo cuidaba que no le golpearan en el vientre _ boruto ayudame ya no puedo protejerlo es tuyo y mio ayudame mi padre quiere matar a nuestro hijo _ mama ayudame

sakura : no sarada tu padre tiene razón _ y sarada la vio con desesperación y sasuke también la vio dejando asi de golpear a a la podre de sarada _ eres una _ volteando la cara para otro lado para no ver en el estado que la dejo su esposo _ desonra me has decepcionado sarada _ mientras lloraba

sarada lloro mas fuerte mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara _ mama papa en que falle

y me hicieron saber mil veces que les falle

me canse de escuchar

del honor que perdi

lo que perdi fue un amor

mas que me da si me siento mal

que mas da si me siento mal

sasuke: en que fallaste _dijo serio_ ME PRTEGUNTAS EN QUE FALLASTE EN QUE SALISTE EMBARAZADA DE NO SE DE QUIEN

sarada :el padre de mi hijo era de la aldea pero ya se fue

sakura: dinos quien es el padre

sarada: no lo voy a decir

sasuke : mi niña de mis ojos salió embarazada has perdido el honor de ser una uchiha

sarada : lo que perdi fue un amor total que mas da _ mientras lloraba_ lo que me pase el amor de mi vida se fue y ala vez abandono a su hijo que dejo en mi boruto acaso nunca te interesaremos jamas

sakura : anda di quien es el padre

sarada: no lo voy a decir jamas

sasuke: lo siento te vas a tener que ir de la casa

y quisiera llorar

y quisiera gritar

que me siento tan sola

que casi juro que el dia que el me abandono

una joven pelinegra de unos 16 años de edad caminaba por las calles de konoha cargando con maletas y con la ropa manchada de sangre marcas de latigazos en todo su cuerpo menos en el vientre mientras escuchaba murmuros por todos lados por que ya no se molestaba en ocultar su desonra murmuros como que desepcion, tan santa que se veia ,imaginate como estan sus padres ,pobre de sasuke sarada salió corriendo hasta llegar al mismo bosque al que fue hace 4 meses donde se convirtió en una desonra tirando las maletas pegaba gritos que cualquier persona sabria que esos gritos vienen desde el alma y asi con furia golpeo un árbol derribándolo

sarada ; te odio _ mientras gritaba hasta el punto de desgarrarle la garganta _ TE ODIO BORUTO _mientras lloraba_ POQUE TE HISE CASO SOY UNA TOTAL IDIOTA POR CREER EN TI Y POR AMARTE TANTO

que el sol me huye para no ver mi dolor

y mi mayor consuelo me da tanto miedo

se mueve y crese dentro de mi cuerpo

sarada se decidió por olvidar a boruto perdió todo por su culpa_ tengo miedo este bebe es mio su mueve y crese dentro de mi _ y sintió un movimiento _ mi hijo_ mientras acariciaba su vientre _ eres mio nada mas mio

me dolio decidir que hoy

me ire de aquí a donde no haya

luna fria a donde yo no ofenda con mi presencia

a donde pueda nacer la inocencia

a donde pueda nacer la inocencia

a donde pueda nacer

sarada: creo que es mejor que me vaya de la aldea aunque me duela me voy a un lugar donde no me tachen por desonra a donde yo no ofenda a los señores uchiha y sobre todo_ mientras acariciaba su vientre _ donde tu estas bien y que no te digan bastardo despues de todo eres mi hijo _ sarada cruzo la frontera sin ningún problema no se llevo nada solo su banda de konoha la cual tacho cuando salió de la aldea por que iniciaría una nueva vida con su hijo y entendió que ya no esta sola que tiene a su hijo

HOLA QUE TAL LES PARECIO NO ME ODIEN POR HACER ASI A SASUKE Y A BORUTO Y PERDON POR MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA

BY : LIZZY SANCHEZ

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS FELIZZZ DIA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA MEXICANA

16 DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2015


End file.
